


War Was in Color

by La_Temperanza



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief Mention of Past Child Death, Character Death, M/M, Magic, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You shouldn't be here</i>," Merlin had insisted, starting the same argument they’ve had a million times already, "<i>This isn't your fight.</i>"</p><p>"<i>You're right</i>," Arthur had responded, burying his nose into the crook of Merlin's shoulder and breathing in deeply. "<i>It's ours</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Was in Color

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Brief mention of past child death, war imagery, ambiguous ending, implied character deaths. This is not a happy fic.

The rifle weighs heavily in his hands, one of Arthur's few remaining possessions. Not that'll actually help much, not in this war. It certainly didn't help its previous owner, the boy who looked up at Arthur with clouded, accusing eyes as the weapon was pulled from small, stiffened fingers.

Too young; they are always too damn young. The boy should have been playing, happy and carefree, not fighting battles that none of them will ever have a chance of winning. Merlin had the decency to shut those eyelids for the last time, murmuring a simple prayer to a God Arthur is sure stopped listening ages ago. He has already cast any form of devotion out of the recesses of his own heart, not willing to believe in a deity that would let a once thriving civilization devolve into such savagery.

To this day, those he can’t save haunts his dreams, and it was the same this morning. But instead of Merlin’s comforting hand instantly being on his back, Arthur's screaming just echoed off the crumbling walls of the empty warehouse that serves as their hideout.

After a brief moment of confusion, the events of last night came flooding back to him, and he cursed himself for being so blind. For failing to recognize the signs right in front of him.

" _You shouldn't be here_ ," Merlin had insisted, starting the same argument they’ve had a million times already, " _This isn't your fight._ "

" _You're right_ ," Arthur had responded, burying his nose into the crook of Merlin's shoulder and breathing in deeply. " _It's ours_."

Last night had been different; gone was the frantic stripping of clothes, usually driven by the desperate need to touch and connect while they still had time. In its place were lingering caresses and toe-curling kisses, whispered promises that they knew they wouldn't be allowed to keep but told each other all the same. When Arthur finally thrust his cock into Merlin's slickened heat, he stilled his movements, the sheer magnitude of the moment threatening to overwhelm him.

" _Damnit, Arthur,_ move," Merlin had pleaded through gritted teeth, " _Please_."

Arthur complied, unable to deny Merlin for much longer. And as their climax ripped through their shuddering bodies, Arthur placed his lips against Merlin’s sweat-drenched brow, struggling to ignore the soft sobbing coming from the warm body curled up in his arms.

No doubt Merlin has intended for that to be their last goodbye, but like hell is Arthur going to allow the idiot-- _his damn, lovable idiot_ \--to have the final say in the matter.

Now he darts along the abandoned streets of the former bustling metropolis; ever since the ban against magic and the subsequent rebellion, society has been to reduced to mortar and rubble, ripping humanity to shreds along with it. There’s no clear-cut sides to this war any more; the air strike missiles that constantly shriek overhead aren't concerned with whom they kill.

Exploding shrapnel leaves oozing ribbons in Arthur’s skin, but he doesn’t dare stop. Not now, not when he sees Merlin up ahead. Countless military drones litter the ground, and there’s even a downed helicopter smoldering nearby. This is the work of a sorcerer of the highest caliber, and Arthur is temporarily struck dumb by Merlin’s display of power.

But in the end, Merlin is only human.

“...Took you long enough,” Merlin chuckles weakly underneath the concrete partition that traps his broken body. His eyes aren’t the molten gold like whenever he uses magic, but the normal crystal clear color of the skies before the smog threw everything into darkness.

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur growls as he falls to his knees, immediately taking Merlin’s mouth in his despite the twangy, coppery taste. He brushes tears from Merlin’s dark eyelashes whilst his cheeks are stained with his own, and then leans down to tell Merlin everything.

He tells of a world with good men and pure hearts, untainted by the blight of ignorance or fear. Of children playing in the streets, of friends laughing with each other, of kisses stolen by lovers both young and old. Of picnics in sun-ripened meadows, blanketed by bright blue skies that stretch on forever. He talks and talks, until he runs out of things to say, until the piercing roar warns them it’s too late for Arthur to run, even if he wanted to.

Arthur kisses the curve of Merlin’s cold cheek as this crazy, fucked-up world crashes down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I said "implied" character deaths is this: you can either imagine they died, or at Arthur's words Merlin became a BAMF and saved the day, and they lived happily ever after. YOUR CHOICE.


End file.
